galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breath of Akillian
The Breath of Akillian (more commonly known as The Breath) is a form of Flux that has developed specifically to the planet Akillian. The flux manifests itself a cloud of blue energy that surrounds the player and the ball when used on it. The Breath is the flux used by the Snow Kids and Red Tigers. History The Breath was the flux that was found in the players of Akillian, Aarch and Norata are two of the earliest people shown to use the Breath. During the final qualification match on Akillian 15 years prior the series, there was a explosion caused by The Metaflux which caused Akillian to change its tilt resulting in an ice age and the Breath of Akillian to vanish. It wasn't until 15 years later in A New Hope that the breath used by Tia during the tryouts for Aarch's new Akillian Football Team. From then on, other members of The Snow Kids began to develop the breath. It was shown 4 years after the original Snow Kids team won the cup that others from Akillian could manifest the breath as Mark managed to gain the ability during a match against the Wambas. In season 3, the Red Tigers, who are originals from Akillian, managed to use it. Sinedd developed the Breath in the same season. It was briefly destroyed because of a Multi-flux bomb on Akillian, but Ahito used his ability to absorb a large quantity of flux to restore it to everyone with Akillian blood in Genesis Stadium and also caused Sinedd's sister Sonya to develop it because of Sinedd having Akillian blood. Forms 's Flux Shield]] The Breath is an immensely powerful Flux and can be used for a variety of uses as shown below. However it is shown that the Breath's main ability is to be used as a shield against other fluxes, like The Metal Scream or the Heat of Xenon. The abilities granted by the Breath of Akillian are: * Improving strength, speed and agility. * Mega-jump. * Slow down people falling from great heights. * Creating a shield to block against other Fluxes. * Super sight (allowing the player to view all possible angles). * Connecting the teammates flux to make a power passing play. Notable users of the Breath * Aarch (15 years prior to the series) * Norata (15 years prior to the series) * Artegor (15 years prior to the series) * Adium (Assumed, 15 years prior to the series) * Tia (A New Hope, Aarch's tryouts) * D'Jok (Second Wind, against the Red Tigers) * Thran (Revenge Match, against the Rykers) * Rocket (Revenge Match, against the Rykers) * Ahito (Revenge Match, against the Rykers) * Micro-Ice (The Pirates, against the Pirates) * Mei (The Professor, against the Pirates) * Mark (Last Stand, against the Wambas) * Yuki (Open Doors, against the Rykers) * The Red Tigers (prior to the Paradisian Tournament) * Sinedd (prior to the match against Team Paradisia) * Sonya (when Ahito gave everyone their Breath back) Site Navagtion Category:Fluxes